after night world
by randomscreamfest
Summary: this is a story told in Mary Lynnet's POV. ONE SHOT. for more please see 'Sugar'.


**AN: i just had to write this.... ONE SHOT**

**night world belongs to LJ Smith**

**(This is the sequel to daughters of darkness. MY FAVORITE)**

it had been almost a year sense he had left to fight some dragons. Only now did i know he had meant it literally. I flipped the body over and pulled my gun out.

It had been a crazy year. My family and sisters moving to help me with my depression, finding out that my most resent friend is a witch, sneaking away from my family-sisters-friend to learn to handle the weapon in my hand, finding out my teacher was a vampire hunter, learning how to make bullets out of different substances -including wood-, my sisters finding out about my secret training, my teacher being murdered, killing my first vampire, getting hired -secretly- by circle daybreak -it is a secret to most of them in the group too-, to today.

I had just killed off my fifth enclave with a little help from my students Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, and Mark. I held my gun down on the unconscious dragon laying down in front of me. I sneered in disgust. This was all we were up against. A couple of weak dragons. I sighed and put two bullets into the dragon's heart. Side by side.

"it would have been better if you joined us" i whispered to the dead body. I took out a long sharp stick. It looked like a stake but it wasn't. I leaned over the nearest vampire and drew a square around each of the holes

"you rolled the wrong dice" i said it like a ritual.

Rowan walked over to me "it's time to go sugar." Sugar. There ridiculous nickname that they had made up for me referring to the sugar pills i took to make me feel better. I sighed and stood up agisting my headdress. It was a long purple sarong wrapped around my head and pined in place with a formal crest of the assassin's guild. I walked out and put two bullet holes though the door. I puled out a steel version of the wooden stake that i had used earlier. I made my mark on the door letting the next night world thing that happened to come across this know who killed it. They called me snake eyes and i had a bigger price on my head then anyone before me. Including Rachel the Cat.

But now was not the time to worry about it i had an employer to return to and a reward to get. I hopped into my Porsche and drove off into the lights of Las Vegas.

.......... (time lapse)

i took measured steps up to the lord of Circle Daybreak's door. I knocked on the door barely noticing the ornate doorway. I could tell just by the foot steps that the person that would open the door was a medium height and build. I could also tell it was a vampire. I raised my gun to about where there heart would be. The gun itself was a revlolver with a custom handle. This gun had wooden bullets in it making it a vampire killer and just as an ironic was the fact that the handle had black roses intertwined on it. The last thing they saw would be a gun with there sign on it.

The door opened. I micro adjusted my gun so it pointed exactly at the male vampire's heart.

"now your gonna move aside and let me. Unless you want to complain." i said in the voice i adopted when i was dealing with vampires so that they would never be able to recognize me by my voice.

"Why would i move for a gun that won't hurt me" the vampire spoke back defiantly

"because I'm snake eyes." i said. His eyes grew wide and he stepped aside and let me into the ornate waiting room.

"we've haven't been expecting so soon." the vampire said with a simi-scared voice.

"well i finished the job early and came to get another one."i said with an air of confidence.

"Well you can wait in the living room. We have some guests over so we must ask that none of them die."

"rest assured i only kill what i am told to. So don't anyone joke around about killing."

the doorman nodded slowly and pointed down the hall to an ornate living room that i was supposedly supposed to wait in. as i sat down i heard a shuffling up stairs. I wanted to go and stand by the window and look out into the night sky, but a years training had thought me to wait.

Night people streamed into the room. I ran my hand over my guns wanting reassurance. The new people in the room noticed me and my group immediately. I think we looked a little weird, we had a sarong on each of our heads , put up exactly the same way. Held in place by the same pin. And then on the end of the group was a witch.

Everyone settled down into chairs and kept on sending weird glances my way. They all had a pair, it made me miss my Ash. Then my employer walked in holding a human's hand. My eyes must have had some serious depression in them because the witch on the end of our group slipped me a sugar pill. I took it dry sending her thankful looks. She just smiled at me.

My boss cleared his throat to get my attention. Even though he didn't have to. "I don't believe you were invited to this get together." he said with grave seriousness.

"i know we weren't invited but we got rid of the enclave you told us to early and we decided to stop by and collect our reward."

"Is that all you wanted?" he asked relaxing slightly that i was here on his business.

"No. we wanted our next assignment too." i said

"i can grant your first wish. But not your second because the job is too big for you all alone."

"We took down a dragon earlier. I don't know how hard anything else you give me could be."

His eyes grew larger as he took this in but, before he could respond every one else did.

"YOU ALL TOOK ON A DRAGON AND WON!!!!" everyone screamed but only one voice caught my attention. I started breathing faster. Please don't be a figment of my imagination. I silently pleaded in my brain.

"she's now deaf thanks to you guys. Maybe you should be a little louder and you could blow their heads off." a black haired male said.

My eyes flashed to him angrily. My sisters and brother were looking down and shaking their heads. i stood up and strode over the boy. I looked down on him and then smacked him so hard his head snapped over to the side. He jumped up.

"you will regret that you little...." he steamed at me

I pulled out my gun and set it against his hart "And you will sit down now." i said with the same venom in my voice.

"and why would i do that. You think all because you and your little group took down a dragon. You think your all great. Don't you?" he said with as much venom as the first time.

"Because I'm snake eyes." i said calming down some.

The person sitting beside him stood up. "your snake eyes? The vampire hunter that every night person is out to get because you took down three whole enclaves in three nights by you self!?!?" this girl was obliviously a vampire hunter.

"yes that's me. And i would be gone right now if you weren't my only chance at finding my soulmate." i replied sadly and sat back down leaning back so no one could see my eves as they started to well up with tears.

"what happened?" came a too familiar voice from behind me.

"Wouldn't you know Ash?" i said almost wanting to let my voice return to normal. I glanced around and saw some interesting glances from the assembled body but none of the ones i was used to seeing from the people who were going to ask me _who is Ash? _Or _Who are you talking about? _Or the ones who called me crazy.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and i looked into the eyes i thought i might never see again.

"oh my god." i whispered under my breath. my breathing started to hitch. I threw my arms around my neck and started sobbing.

He was frozen underneath me. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes again. He had a confused look on his face. My eyes started to well up.

"I'm so sorry but i don't recognize you." he said with honesty.

I shook my head and reached up and pulled out the pin that was keeping my headdress on my head. I turned my head at the last second so he didn't see my face but got a full view of my long dark hair. Now i heard his breathing start to hitch. He reached his hands forward and parted the long curtain of my hair. He grabbed my face and turned it to face his again. He pulled me into a heart wrenching kiss that left me breathless.

"i went to briar creek three days back and you and your family and mine had disappeared i thought i had lost you forever."

"well you haven't so i hope i didn't worry you to much."

Before Ash could say another word our boss cleared his throat. "Now that we have paid you i would expect you have another enclave to take down with help from our special fighters."

i smiled at him happily this is going to be a good life.


End file.
